pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Brown
|birth_place =Ashtead, Surrey, England | death_date = | origin = | instrument = Percussion | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1960s–present | label = | associated_acts =Cream Pete Brown & Piblokto! The Battered Ornaments | website =http://www.petebrown.co.uk | notable_instruments = }} Peter Ronald Brown (born 25 December 1940) is an English performance poet and lyricist. Best known for his collaborations with Jack Bruce,Larkin C 'Virgin Encyclopedia of Sixties Music' (Muze UK Ltd, 1997) ISBN 0-7535-0149-X p80 Brown also worked with The Battered Ornaments, formed his own group Pete Brown & Piblokto!, and worked with Graham Bond and Phil Ryan. Life Youth Brown was born in Ashtead, Surrey. Before his involvement with music, he was a poet, having his first poem published in the US magazine Evergreen Review when he was 14. He then became part of the poetry scene in Liverpool during the 1960s and in 1964 was the first poet to perform at Morden Tower in Newcastle. He formed The First Real Poetry Band with John McLaughlin (guitar), Binky McKenzie (bass), Laurie Allan (drums) and Pete Bailey (percussion) |title=The Battered Ornaments|last=Eder|first=Bruce|publisher=Allmusic|accessdate=2009-04-27}} Cream The First Real Poetry Band brought Brown to the attention of Cream. Originally, he was seen as a writing partner for drummer Ginger Baker, but the group quickly discovered that he worked better with bassist Jack Bruce. Of the situation, Bruce later remarked "Ginger and Pete were at my flat trying to work on a song but it wasn't happening. My wife Janet then got with Ginger and they wrote 'Sweet Wine' while I started working with Pete." Together, Brown and Bruce wrote a significant number of Cream's songs, including the hits "I Feel Free", "White Room" and "SWLABR" and (with Clapton) "Sunshine of Your Love". After the breakup of Cream, Bruce and Brown continued to write songs together for Bruce's solo career. Brown wrote the lyrics for Bruce's albums Songs for a Tailor, Harmony Row and Out of the Storm. Solo career Brown formed Pete Brown and His Battered Ornaments in 1968, and in 1969 the band recorded two albums; A Meal You Can Shake Hands With In The Dark and Mantlepiece, with a line-up including Pete Bailey (percussion), Charlie Hart (keyboards), Dick Heckstall Smith (sax), George Kahn (sax), Roger Potter (bass), Chris Spedding (guitar) and Rob Tait (drums). Brown then suffered the ignominy of being thrown out of his own band, the day before they were due to support The Rolling Stones at Hyde Park. His vocals were then removed from Mantlepiece and re-recorded by Chris Spedding, and the band was renamed The Battered Ornaments. |title=Biography of Pete Brown|last=Kellman|first=Andy|publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=2009-04-27}} Piblokto was active between 1969 and 1971, and formed after Brown had been thrown out of his own band, Pete Brown and his Battered Ornaments, the day before they were due to support The Rolling Stones at Hyde Park. The original Piblokto! members were; Brown on vocals, Laurie Allan on drums, Jim Mullen on guitar, Roger Bunn on bass and Dave Thompson on organ. Most of their releases were for Harvest Records. Allen left to join The Battered Ornaments and was replaced by their drummer Rob Tait. They released their first single "Living Life Backwards" / "High Flying Electric Bird", (The A-side later covered by Jeff Beck), followed by the album Things May Come and Things May Go but the Art School Dance Goes on Forever (1969). Bunn was replaced by Steve Glover for their second single, "Can't Get Off The Planet" / "Broken Magic" and the LP, Thousands On A Raft (1970). Mullen, Thompson and Tait left, so Brown and Glover were joined by Phil Ryan on keyboards, John 'Pugwash' Weathers on drums (both formerly from The Eyes of Blue) and Brian Breeze on guitar. This line-up only recorded one single, "Flying Hero Sandwich"/"My Last Band". Weathers and Breeze both departed, to be replaced by guitarist Taff Williams (also formerly in The Eyes of Blue) and drummer Ed Spevock, before finally disbanding in Autumn 1971. Pete Brown went on to work with Graham Bond. Both albums, all three singles and several bonus tracks were reissued on a double album CD BGOCD522 in 2001. The band's name was taken from the Inuit word for "Arctic Hysteria", Piblokto, with symptoms including hysteria (screaming, uncontrolled wild behavior), depression and echolalia (senseless repetition of words). Later career After Piblokto!, Brown started to work with Graham Bond, with input from Jack Bruce and Bond's wife, Diane Stewart. In 1972 they recorded one album, Two Heads Are Better Than One, a single, "Lost Tribe", and much of the soundtrack to the film Maltamour before Bond left to form Magus in 1973. Brown then formed Brown and Friends, and Flying Tigers but neither group got beyond producing demos. He recorded an album of his early poems, The Not Forgotten Association, in 1973 before recording with members of Back to Front, including an album, Party in The Rain, which was recorded in 1976, but not released until 1982. On the rise of punk, he left the music scene in 1977 and wrote film scripts. He then wrote a film score for a BBC TV film, with Phil Ryan, who had been in a late Piblokto! line-up. They collaborated for 12 years, and Brown formed his own label Interoceter, which issued two Pete Brown/Phil Ryan albums: Ardours of the Lost Rake and Coals to Jerusalem. They began touring in 1993, and a compilation of the two albums was issued on CD as The Land That Cream Forgot (Vintage VIN 8031-2).Sleeve notes to The Land That Cream Forgot In the 1990s Brown also appeared with The Interoceters, performing his earlier material. A new Brown/Ryan album Road of Cobras, including Maggie Bell, Arthur Brown, Mick Taylor and Jim Mullen, was released in 2010. In 2004 he formed Brown Waters,http://www.brownwaters.com/ Brown Waters film production an award-winning British film production company,Brown Waters production with Mark A.J.Waters and Miran Hawke. Recognition In popular culture *"Pete the Poet", a track on guitarist John McLaughlin's debut album Extrapolation (1969), is named after him. *"Get", a song by Blurt about him and his model aeroplane collection. *"Student Susan", a track on Japanese guitarist Saiichi Sugiyama's album So Am I (2004), which Brown wrote with Sugiyama, is named after the former girlfriend of Stuart Sutcliffe of the Beatles whom Brown went out with in the Liverpool poetry scene in the early 1960s. Publications * Few Poems (illustrated by Mal Dean). Birmingham, UK: Migrant Press, 1966. * Let 'Em Roll, Kafka: Poems ''. London: Fulcrum Press, 1969. ISBN 0-85246-014-7 * ''The Old Pals' Act. London: Allison & Busby, 1972. ISBN 0-85031-016-4 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pete Brown, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 18, 2014. Audio / video Poetry * The Not Forgotten Association (album of Brown reading his early poems, 1973) Music *''A Meal You Can Shake Hands With In The Dark'' (Harvest 1969) *''Things May Come and Things May Go but the Art School Dance Goes on Forever'' (Harvest, SHVL 768, 1970) *''Thousands On A Raft'' (Harvest, SHVL 782, 1970) *''Two Heads Are Better Than One'' (1972) *''My Last Band'' (Harvest, SHSM 2017, 1977) *''Party in The Rain'' (1982) *''Curly's Airships'' (2000) (with Judge Smith) *''Ardours of the Lost Rake'' (2003) *''Coals to Jerusalem'' (2003) *''The Land That Cream Forgot'' (Vintage, VIN 8031-2, 1996) See also *List of British poets References External links ;Audio / video *Pete Brown at YouTube. ;About *Pete Brown at Answers.com (Gale Musician Profiles, All Music Guide) *Pete Brown Official website. *Interview: Singer and poet Pete Brown at Wharf. *Pete Brown interview at The Argotist Online. ;Etc. *Morden Tower: The life of poetry Category:People from Ashtead Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:English poets Category:English songwriters Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English male singers Category:English Jews Category:Jewish musicians Category:Parlophone artists Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Deram Records artists Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets